The present disclosure relates generally to a fragrance delivery arrangement and, more particularly, to a decorative fragrance delivery assembly or system similar in appearance, or used in similar locations as a tassel, having a fragrance delivery arrangement releasably connected thereto.
Tassels are used in a wide variety of decorative applications. Hanging tassels typically employ a loop that is used to suspend the tassel from a supporting article, such as a chair, lamp, curtain rod, etc. Other types of tassels employ a pair of loops, which enable the tassel to be hung on a hook or a bracket and employed as a curtain tie-back. Conventional tassels normally employ three primary components: a cord component, a decorative head component and a skirt component that hangs from the head component. These components are typically permanently interconnected, which allow for little flexibility associated with the design and use of the tassel. Accordingly, the present disclosure provides an improved design of a fragrance delivery system similar in appearance, or used in similar locations as a tassel which includes a fragrance delivery arrangement.